


Comfort Food

by DChan87



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime/Manga Fusion, Dorks in Love, Everyone acts like mature rational adults except for genma and soun, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Okonomiyaki, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Ranma drinks his respecting women juice, Rarepair, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: On a slow business day, Ukyo is ready to close up her okonomiyaki shop when Ranma walks in, wanting to talk to her. Ranma x Ukyo
Relationships: Kuonji Ukyou/Saotome Ranma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Comfort Food

Business had been slow, so Ukyo was getting ready to close shop, but the sound of the door sliding open and closed made her think again. It was more annoying than anything. The griddle was nice and clean, and she still had the sponge and cleaning liquid in her hands. She sighed, then stood up straight as her guest took their seat.

"I'm sorry, but Okonomiyaki Ucchan's is closed—" She looked up from the griddle to see Ranma sitting, confused.

"Aw, man, I was hopin' to get something to eat," Ranma moaned.

"R-Ranma-honey!?" Ukyo practically gasped. Realizing how silly she looked, she shook her head out and hid the cleaning supplies behind her back. "No, of course not! Okonomiyaki Ucchan's is open for you any time!"

"Good, thanks," Ranma said, smiling. Blushing, Ukyo turned away, put the cleaning supplies away, then washed her hands.

"So? What would you like?"

"Um… My special thing? Just want a little comfort food, is all."

"Coming right up!"

She went right to work. First, she turned on the griddle, waiting for it to heat up to the right temperature. While that happened, she mixed the ingredients—flour, grated nagaimo, water, eggs and shredded cabbage—and some green onion. Testing the griddle, she observed that it was ready for her mixture, which she poured the first part on. As that settled, she added the next ingredients, and finally the rest of the batter to the mixture, which she delicately made in the shape of a heart, all under Ranma's fond gaze.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that?" Ukyo asked after washing her hands, blushing. "N-not that I don't appreciate it, it's just… well…"

"Why shouldn't I?" Ranma asked. "You're very pretty."

Ukyo blushed again, taking her eyes off the okonomiyaki for a second, almost burning the underside, but managed to recover. However, she narrowed her eyes at Ranma, leaning forward suspiciously. "You're not just saying that to get a free okonomiyaki, are you?" she asked.

"N-no, that's not it at all!" Ranma stammered, waving his hands in front of him. "I got money! I can pay!"

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked.

His expression relaxed, took a deep breath, and sighed. "I've been… thinking a lot. About… us, and… talkin' to people, Akane too."

"What about us?" Ukyo asked.

"Well, as much as I like Akane," he said, "After the wedding fiasco, I just can't think of her as anything but as a sister. It happened so gradually, that… I just figured it out today."

Her heart was pounding. "Is this really happening?" she asked aloud. Ranma leaned forward, pinching her, making her shriek. "That's not supposed to be literal!"

"Hey, I know what you were thinking," he said. "Anyway… she and I really talked like reasonable adults, and… we can't get married."

Ranma and Akane? Speaking like rational adults? Ukyo was once again so focused on Ranma, that she almost forgot about the okonomiyaki, until some smoke started wafting from the dish, and she hurriedly scooped it off the griddle and onto his plate. "Ranma, are you really…"

"Do you, um… wanttogooutwithmetomorrownight!?"

She managed to catch what he said, and her heart went boom. "You… you mean it?"

"You're not busy tomorrow, are you?" he asked, turning just as red as she was.

"Well, no, I can make time for you, Ranma-honey! But, I'd rather our first date be tonight."

"Tonight!?" Ranma stammered.

"Right here and now, silly," she giggled.

"Oh, okay. I'll still pay, by the way."

Smiling, Ukyo turned off the griddle, washed her hands again, then came out from behind the counter to sit next to Ranma as he ate. They mostly talked about school, social life and graduation, until an important topic came up next.

"So, um, what are you going to do about the Saotome dojo?" Ukyo asked.

"I'm going to challenge my dad for it," said Ranma. "Akane's keeping him busy, by the way. And Kasumi's doing the same thing, just with Nabiki at the pachinko place, but—never mind. What about you?"

"Me!?" Ukyo asked. Nervously, she poked her fingertips with each other. "Well, um, I don't know. I don't want to give up my restaurant to get married, and—who am I kidding!?" She stood, clenching her fist and declared, "I already figured this out long ago! I am a modern woman! I can have my okonomiyaki and eat it, too!"

"That's the spirit!" Ranma cheered.

"Oh, stop!" Ukyo blushed, sitting back down. Nervously, she reached out and took his hand, which he offered to her. It was calloused, but it felt weirder, touching her dry, just washed one. They both squeezed, looking into each other's eyes. Ukyo could see her future with Ranma, as she had done so many times, but not in the way she'd had before, influenced by all those silly romance novels she read. Instead, she saw herself running a successful restaurant with Ranma supporting her, he running the Saotome Anything Goes Dojo, and the loving, happy family they could have, assuming they had kids.

"What do you think our future will be like after that?" she asked.

"I dunno," he answered. "Guess we'll have to find out. Maybe we should just take it easy, first."

Abruptly, the sliding door loudly burst open, shards of wood and paper sent flying. They both ducked, Ranma protecting Ukyo.

"Are you alright!?" he asked, fearful.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Are you?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"RANMA!" a man's voice bellowed. Scared, Ranma and Ukyo slowly turned around. Soun Tendo's eyes were ablaze, and Gendo Saotome was conflicted between happy and just-as-furious-as Soun. Behind them, Akane and Ryoga ran up to the restaurant, panting.

"Sorry, Ranma!" Akane called, "But Nabiki somehow told them about this!"

"We'll hold them off!" Ryoga declared. "RUN!"

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Ranma shouted as he lifted Ukyo up, bridal-style, carrying her up the stairs and out the second-floor window.

"This is just how I imagined our honeymoon!" Ukyo declared as they flew into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Did everyone like this?
> 
> I know Ranma x Akane is everyone's (and my) OTP, but I got in the mood for some Ranma x Ukyo fic, and was disappointed in the dearth of Ranma x Ukyo fanfic. So, I made this! Hope you like it!


End file.
